


Ame Damnée

by poetryofawriter



Series: Ame Damnée [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon!Shane, I feel like this fic is very long I apologise so much, M/M, Poor Ryan, Teen!Sara, Teen!Shyan, Teen!TJ, also this fanfic is in no way disrespecting sara, anyway... enjoy!, idk why there is discourse on this shit honestly, look high school is terrible enough as it is so imma through some demons into the mix, my writer's block is gone and im hella excited to write this series, sara and shane's relationship is so adorable and I love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetryofawriter/pseuds/poetryofawriter
Summary: Ryan Bergara is a typical teenage mortal, afraid of anything remotely paranormal.. particularly demons. Shane Madej is a demon sent from hell in the form of a human on a mission to torment his first prey. What could possibly go wrong?





	Ame Damnée

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter in a series I am very so excited to write and hopefully some of you will be excited to read it :)

Fear.

That was all he could feel. His heart was violently beating against his chest as he looked at the reflection of the new form given to him. A teenage boy with long limbs, brown hair and brown eyes under a new name of Shane Madej.

A mission was assigned to him, as every other young demon, to go to the world of the living and catch their first prey tormenting them and eventually possess. Shane hated the sound of this, he didn’t want to do the assignment, he couldn’t have cared less about becoming an higher ranking demon but he had no choice. So there Shane was, standing at the entrance of a large rift, outlined with gold and tiny embers of fire leading directly to the other side. On the other end of the portal, a deep, never-ending forest. Shane had never seen one before. It was kind of exciting for him. Admiring the enchanting scenery began to calm his nerves. Forcing any last conflicting thoughts deep down, he stepped through the portal. Turning back to see nothing but trees, Shane’s fear was now replaced loneliness. Pulling out a collection of papers from his back jean pocket, instructions and a map. Briefly reading over the instructions given to him by his supervisor in the underworld of what to do and where he would stay. Letting out a sigh of defeat, realising he had no other choice than do as instructed, Shane’s eyes scanned over the map to see town a short walk ahead. Stalking towards the edge of the woods while shoving the papers back into his jean pockets, Shane prepared himself for the long mission ahead.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryan dreaded walking into school on an early Monday morning but he had his two best friends, TJ and Sara, to make it through their final year of high school together.

It was a new year and Ryan begged for it to pass by quickly without any unexpected difficulties. Silently making his way down the crowded halls, carefully tip-toeing pass each student not wanting to disturb anyone. Glancing up he caught Sara and TJ out of the corner of his eye and slumped over to them letting out a tiresome sigh as he crashed the weight of his boy against a locker.

“What’s wrong Ry?” Sara questioned

“I just want this year to be over already is all” Ryan replied

“Oh c’mon it won’t be that bad” TJ proclaimed slapping a hand on Ryan’s shoulder a little too hard making Ryan wince. “We are gonna make this the best year ever. Oh! and I found an abandoned old tunnel system that I think we should check out… it’s probably infested with ghosts” TJ then begins to torment Ryan with the sounds of ghosts irritating the believer, shoving TJ away turning his attention to Sara.

“Will you come Sara?” Ryan turns to her with pleading eyes.

“We’re going Friday night,” TJ announces

“Oh… I can’t. I’m sleeping over at Helen’s that night, sorry”

The boys' heads drop to the floor, sad that she won’t come to see the hauntingly, decrepit tunnels with them.

“Let’s go to class” TJ announces in an effort to lighten up the mood. Grabbing both Sara and Ryan by the shoulders pushing them towards their first class for the day.

Ryan’s attention was glued to the floor and as he lifted his head, his shoulder collided with that of another person's arms, plunging him back letting out a small whimper as the felt like the wind had been taken out of him. Ryan came face to face with that of a gangly, pale boy with golden-brown hair. Ryan gasped, studying the boy’s face he became baffled at the eyes of this mysterious person, they were a mix of blood red and gold. Everything happened so fast but to Ryan, it seemed to last forever, only in the last few seconds catching the boy muttering a “sorry” before turning away continuing to walk down the hall. Jumping at the sudden harsh contact of TJ yanking on Ryan’s shirt.

“That must be the new kid”

“New kid?” Ryan questioned as they both stared through the crowd of students as the lanky stranger awkwardly trudged away avoiding all human contact.

“Yeah his name is Shane or something. Apparently he’s in your history class”

“Huh” Ryan’s response was drowned out by the ear-piercing ring of the morning bell. Heading to his first class for the day Ryan’s mind began to profusely think about the boy and his strange golden-red eyes.

Throughout the day Ryan made numerous attempts to talk to Shane particularly during their history class together. The teacher announced they were going to do a project on famous murders and everyone would be in pairs. Without hesitation Ryan turned to Shane who was sitting behind him immediately capturing Shane off-guard, scaring him a little bit. Ryan saw this, turning a deep shade of red, embarrassed on how eager he was to be Shane’s partner. When the class had ended, Ryan hesitantly rose from his seat and walked over to the quiet boy building up the courage to have their first proper conversation with one another.

“H-hey is it okay if we’re together? I- I mean on the project... project partners” Ryan stammered out

“Okay” Shane replied somewhat feeling sorry for the poor guy

“Oh! Really? Wonderful! I’ll look at some murders tonight and we can decide together”

“Cool” was the only reply Ryan got as Shane grabbed his bag walking out of the cold room in four long strides leaving the short boy both confused and delighted.

The day had ended awfully quick to everyone’s surprise being the first day back and all. The moment the bell rang to signal the end of the day, every door in the school slammed open and piles upon piles of tired teenagers crawled out practically racing to be out of the school first to head home or hang out with their friends. Sara and TJ waved at Ryan leaving in the opposite direction to their homes, Ryan waved back offering a small smile sluggishly making his way home. But something felt wrong. Like there was a presence following him. Wanting nothing more than to get home Ryan tried his best to ignore the bad feeling passing it off as his imagination. As soon as he scrambled through the front door, Ryan ran upstairs, burst through his bedroom door crashing onto the bed exhausted and drifted off to sleep completely forgetting about the research needing to be done.

The next day after their morning classes were done, Ryan, Sara and TJ headed to the cafeteria filling up their trays with food sitting down at a table in the corner. Ryan was furiously turning his attention in every direction trying to look for the lanky boy.

“Is the government after you or something?” TJ remarked causing a chuckle from Sara and Ryan’s attention to turn directly to him.

“What? No.” Ryan replied a little too harshly

“You’re looking for that new guy aren’t you.” Ryan faced down to the metal table mumbling something that TJ or Sara didn’t quite catch but it sounded like a ‘yes’. Just as he responded, Shane walked passed their table catching Ryan’s attention and for some reason seeing the boy gave him a surge of courage.

“Hey!” Ryan choked out a little too loudly getting the attention of Shane, which he had hoped but also a few others as well, ignoring them Ryan tried to further the conversation with Shane. “D-do you want to sit with us? We can work on the project together”. Blinking a few times, Shane processed the question while looking at the other two strangers Ryan was sitting with then locked eyes back to him.

“No.” Shane stated sternly before walking off to sit by himself in the other corner of the room leaving Ryan a little hurt. He felt it. He could sense the hurt Ryan was feeling the moment he rejected Ryan’s request. A rush of panic ran through him. Shane recalls the lesson he learnt from his supervisor about this sort of thing happening when you began to manifest with your prey, you can sense their emotions. Makes it easier to possess apparently. He felt that connection when he collided with Ryan in the halls. But he also felt something else that his supervisor didn’t mention, something sweet and warm. He was plagued by countless thoughts, wondering why he cared so much for this boy and why he had a need to protect him and not hurt him like his superiors demand him to. Momentarily glancing over at Ryan’s table, Shane saw him hastily whispering to his friends, almost yelling at them in frustration.

“Did I do something!? I’m trying to be nice to him and give him a chance to open up but nothing!”

“Maybe he just wants to be alone. I mean wouldn’t you be scared or hesitant if you were put in a new school, a new town and having to meet new people?” Sara butted in

“I- I uh I guess so” Ryan replied sheepishly as the bell rang over the cafeteria halls. All three collectively groaned, raising from the table going separate ways to their last classes of the day.

As Ryan walked down the crammed halls, he felt he was being watched. Attempting to subtly look behind him, catching a glance of the same blood red-golden eyes he saw earlier today staring intensely at him making Ryan’s head shoot straight back in front of him as a shiver ran up his spine.

For the second night in a row, Ryan noticed the same presence following close behind causing him to speed-walk home. He didn’t want to look at it even though the curiosity gnawed at him. It felt stronger, as though it was crushing him with every breath knowing now that it wasn’t his imagination, it felt too real. Slowly picking up his pace until he was practically sprinting only stopping when he made it through his bedroom door letting out a heavy breath that was like ice travelling up through his throat. Unable to sleep, Ryan started on the history project. Researching many different gruesome murders finally coming across one that really interested him… the murder of William Desmond Taylor. Hour after hour passed as Ryan soaked up every piece of information his brain could allow for this murder that seems to take so many twists and turns after one another completely enthralling him. He was in his own little world until all of a sudden he was ripped from his state of concentration by a loud bang on his bedroom window making him jump from his seat and backed up against his desk staring at the window in horror. Cautiously tip-toeing over to investigate, the closer he came Ryan turned pale as he made out the silhouette of something harrowing. It was tall, well-defined, almost transparent like smoke and had large horns that curled at the tip but the one thing that made his blood crawl were the intense golden-blood red eyes staring back at him then in a quick swift motion it was gone. Now he was definitely not going to get any sleep tonight.

The next two days flew by with little to no progress in being able to talk to Shane but now he doesn’t know if he wants to talk to Shane, not after what happened Tuesday night which continues to leave him terrified. Seeing those eyes. _It must have been him but why did he look like that? It couldn’t be him I mean Shane can’t be some otherworldly beast that insane!_ Such thoughts pestered Ryan throughout the day keeping him from being able to concentrate in class. Walking down the halls to catch up with TJ and Sara, Shane traipsed passed Ryan observing him and Ryan observed him right back. Looking straight into his eyes. _Brown. His eyes were brown. See.. nothing to worry about. You’re just imagining things._ Ryan found that he was talking to himself a lot these past few days. He shot his head to the ground before he made anything more awkward between the two, his cheeks turning red causing Shane to smile to himself. This surprised him. This was the first time Shane had ever genuinely smiled. A rush of warmth began to spread in him but this time he wasn’t panicked, he accepted it with open arms little did he know that Ryan began to feel that exact same warmth spread within him too but Ryan wasn’t so accepting of it. He didn’t know what to about this new and sudden tenderness for the supposedly demonic being who is also a human. His emotions were toying with him and he didn’t if he could speak to anyone about it.

As Friday night rolled around Ryan decided he would get an early night. Sara was at Helen’s place and TJ was probably at a party. Lying there on his double sized bed, staring at the glow in the dark stars above his head on the ceiling, Ryan slowly closed his eyes drifting off to sleep. Abruptly being pulled from his sleep by a loud noise, fearing it was the monstrous creature following him everywhere, Ryan stared at the window searching for anything after releasing a sigh of relief that it was nothing, he turned to the nightstand realising his phone was ringing. Glancing at the digital clock laying beside the lamp read 2:00 am. Groaning silently to himself he picked up his phone to see TJ was calling him and answered it.

“Hello?” Ryan answered sleepily

“Hey! Where the hell are you? We are supposed to be investigating those tunnels remember?” TJ replied almost out of breath

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry Teej I completely forgot! I’ll be there in ten” and hung up cutting off TJ telling him to hurry up

Jumping out of bed to get dressed, practically almost falling over onto everything in an attempt to not wake up his parents while shoving a torch, camera and notepad into his backpack and quietly sneaked out of his window running towards the woods. Coming to a halt at the entrance to the woods, Ryan gazed at the huge, towering trees then lowered his gaze to look straight ahead into the deep, dark forest. Cautiously stepping forward, the sound of sticks and leaves breaking underneath him, he broke out into a sprint to find TJ faster so he doesn’t get lost alone in this terrifying place. Everywhere around him he heard odd noises like whispers and loud, low voices in the distance, ignoring and passing them off as owls, Ryan stumbled as he struggled to keep himself from tripping over logs and various rocks scattered around. Shane furiously tried to explain himself as his supervisor planned a meeting to update on how Shane was going in obtaining a prey and worst to say he was not happy with Shane’s decision to back out forcing him to continue with the mission before dissolving back into the portal underneath leaving Shane exactly where he had been when he first came here. He began walking off hopelessly trying to remember his way out when all of a sudden he was catapulted back with a brutal force knocking him to the ground hitting his head hard.

“Shit! I’m so sorry!” The stranger said.

 _Wait. I’ve heard that voice before._ “It’s okay” Shane rubbed the back of his head groaning in pain while looking up to see Ryan who looked just as startled as he did. Before Shane could say anything Ryan rushed to defend himself.

**“Okay I know that being in the woods at 2 am is a weird thing to be doing but my friend called me and- wait, why are you in the woods at 2 am, fuck I’m going to die aren’t I?”**


End file.
